The present invention relates to a hydraulic type stationary cycle exerciser, particularly to a hydraulic type stationary cycle exerciser with two cylinders to provide a reciprocating movement of a lever arm of the cycle exerciser upon revolution of a pedaling means.
Conventional stationary cycle exercisers are of a chain type or belt type in which a plurality of mechanical elements such as a chain or a belt, a ratchet, a flywheel and a pedaling means, etc. are required. However, such a chain type or belt type cycle exerciser is high in cost and easily damaged because of a plurality of requisite mechanical elements. Furthermore, noise is produced due to the chain movement during transmission.